The Uchiha Brothers
by nicole9017
Summary: How Itachi and Sasuke got their names.


**A/N**: I wish I did well on this story... Hope you enjoy it! :D Oh and by the way... this story doesn't have much details and stuff so please tell me what to add or remove! I appreciate it! :) (oh and I sometimes don't reply to reviews but I read them so don't worry)

**Disclaimer**: Only the story and plot are _mine_.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon.

It was June 9.

In the first room on the ground floor, Mikoto lay on the hospital bed, still semi-hallucinated by giving birth to a child possibly a few hours ago. Mikoto's husband, Fugaku, is watching over her tired wife.

Their child was a boy, the normal gender that Uchiha females would give birth to. He was sleeping on a crib next to the window. The window was tinted so the infant wouldn't be disturbed by the light and heat of the sun. His delicate head was under a soft, small and white pillow surrounded by cute but tiny plush dolls.

Although, there was one thing that this infant doesn't have...

He has comfort, shelter and parents...

But... he doesn't have a name.

Yet.

Both parents agreed to think of the boy's name once he was born. They believed that something or someone would inspire them to name the infant so that they would always remember that day.

Just thinking of the name made Mikoto sleep. Fugaku couldn't name the baby because everyone knows that the mother will see the baby and name him.

There was a noise of an animal near the window. Mikoto was a light sleeper so she woke up after hearing that sound and making her husband look there, too.

It causes the new father to talk. "Oh look... a weasel. We're lucky to find such a creature in here, of all places-"

"That's it..." Mikoto suddenly cut off. It wasn't her fault that she was somewhat rude. She needed to sleep, but she couldn't unless she named her child.

"What is it? You thought of a name?" His husband questions curiously.

After the father stopped talking, the baby boy woke up. Seems that he was a light sleeper, too. He was looking at the animal with black and curious eyes.

"Yes, I shall name him... Itachi." The mother concluded with a tired smile.

"Oh... it makes perfect sense, since 'tachi' means weasel." Fugaku said.

"He will grow up to be the most amazing child with our utmost love and care. He will be not smart, but wise. He may become a bookworm and will be at the very top of his class all the time. I think he will be too matured for his age and if he will ever have a little brother or little sister..." Mikoto's smile widened slightly. "He will cherish him or her with irreplaceable love that only he can give his sibling and will treasure him or her's life more than his own parents." After she said that, Mikoto fell asleep.

Fugaku checks on the baby boy, now named Itachi, that was asleep again on his crib. The man looks at the window to see that the weasel was still there, looking as if it was smiling at the adult, and in a minute, it was gone.

* * *

It was a warm evening.

It was July 23.

In the fourth room of the third floor, Mikoto just gave birth to her second son. Her first son, Itachi, who was now five and a half years old, was left at the house because he might get diseases by staying in a hospital for a while.

Itachi was very mature for his age. He defeated a cat monster named Nekomata at the age of 4 and a half, and is now studying at the Academy. He was starting to be called a prodigy, although not quite just yet. He was always quiet, even as a baby he didn't cry so loudly like any normal baby would. He was also very serious and stoic.

Her mother thought that one of the reasons why he was so quiet is that he saw many people die before his eyes at the mere age of 4. That caused him to become a pacifist and made him make a goal that he will never see such a trauma again, or so his mother believed.

Mikoto was at the same stage as she gave birth to Itachi, tired and semi-hallucinated. Her husband, Fugaku, was once again beside his wife.

Their second son was a boy once more. The crib was no where near a window this time. He was sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the bed where his mother lay. His head was on a pillow that was as big as the crib's width. He was surrounded by plush toys that his older brother once got from occasions.

His name was...

He doesn't have a name.

For the time being.

Mikoto was stronger this time. She didn't sleep right away. The mother decided to use her extra strength and determination to think of a name before she falls asleep like last time.

There were faint voices coming from outside the hospital door.

"I heard that the Third Hokage's father, Sasuke Sarutobi, has perished a few days ago."

"How did he die?"

"I think that he never woke up from his sleep..."

"Actually, no one knew the exact date of when he died or what time did he actually die at that day."

"Hokage-sama was very sad to hear the news, but he remained strong."

"And his father was so strong and lived for a long time, too..."

"Has this news spread at the village?"

"Maybe..."

"I don't think so..."

"... How about the Third Hokage's mother?"

"She was long dead."

Those voices were all girls and Mikoto had no doubt that they were nurses. it must be their free time and they're having gossip.

"The death of Sasuke Sarutobi really is the 'in' right now, isn't it, Mikoto?" The father of a prodigy asked.

"It really is..." Mikoto said but added quickly. "And that's what we're going to name him..."

"Sasuke? But, won't that make the villagers and some people nostalgic to the point that they'll hate our son?"

"No, they won't. I have confidence in our son." Mikoto said.

"Sasuke is the one that will make the family happy. He will be innocent, smart, and good-looking, too. He will admire his older brother, Itachi, and they will share a bond that other siblings don't normally have..." Mikoto trailed off, but she actually fell asleep. Fugaku smiled.

Finally... they have a perfect family.

* * *

Mikoto's wishes to her two sons did come true... _in a way_.

* * *

**A/N**: I think Sasuke's part was a bit longer than Itachi's... :P Anyway, thanks for reading! :D

Oh and I'm sorry if weasels can't be found at a random hospital! It just felt right...

~nicole9017


End file.
